


公主、骑士和龙番外

by T_Phoenix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, 梅亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Phoenix/pseuds/T_Phoenix
Summary: 番外
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 24





	公主、骑士和龙番外

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不晓得我在写什么。

“梅林，我真是搞不懂你。”

金发的王子叉着腰，数落着面前坐在椅子上抠手指的黑发青年。

“都半个多月了，你怎么就是不愿意出去走走呢？”

梅林的脚踩在椅子上，整个人缩起来，不时抬头看看走来走去的王子殿下，春日里和煦温暖的阳光透过窗棂给那头耀眼金发镀上一圈亮光。梅林着迷地看着，却在视线触及到亚瑟漂亮的蓝眼睛时慌乱地低下头去。

亚瑟捕捉到他闪躲的眼神，“别装作你没有听见的样子。”

梅林飞快的瞥了他一眼，以此证明自己没在敷衍他，“嗯……外面没什么好玩儿的，待在这里就挺好。”

亚瑟靠在桌子上，抱起手臂以审视的目光看他，“你最近很奇怪。”

“没有！”

回答的太快了。

梅林懊恼地咬了咬唇。面对亚瑟的质问他只好站起来走人，“我先回去了。”说着飞快的逃离，还带上了门。

亚瑟恨恨的眼神几乎要烧穿那扇木门。

不愿意和他一起出门，不愿意和他对视，不怎么看他，甚至不愿意和他多待。

莫嘉娜嘲讽的面貌在脑海里浮现。

“说不定人家厌恶你了，又不好意思跟你明说，毕竟你的脾气可是相当的臭，谁不喜欢柔顺贴心的美人呢？”

亚瑟·潘德拉贡开始慌了。

难不成……梅林要甩了他？！

太过分了，渣龙！玩弄纯洁少男的感情！不行，就算要甩，也是他亚瑟甩别人！

于是亚瑟气冲冲地跑到梅林的山头，发誓要讨回一个公道。

谁知道洞口处传来梅林的声音，“亚瑟……我现在不能见你。我们有什么事以后再说吧。”

还说你不是起异心要去找别的小母龙！

“去你的，梅林。要分手就直说，别像个姑娘一样遮遮掩掩的！”亚瑟朝洞里跳脚。

“不！我没有！”

亚瑟冷笑一声，“我管你有没有，现在我有了，别再来找我，找你的小母龙去吧！”说着转身就要离开。

头顶降下黑影，一只爪子猛然落在亚瑟面前，张开的指爪下一朵雏菊堪堪歪出头来，亚瑟还没来得及抬头就感到后脖子一紧。王子殿下被提溜进山洞里狠狠掼在石床上，厚厚的干草和被褥也拯救不了他疼痛的肩胛骨。第一次进来，还没来得及参观，那只爪子就又落在他耳边。

山洞里干燥温暖，有一股山风的清爽气息。洞口追过来微弱的日光，隐约可见巨龙庞大的身躯。巨龙俯下身来，和他距离不过一尺，原本澄澈的蓝眼睛微微泛红，竖瞳锋利又冷漠。

“你刚才说什么？再说一遍。”

体型的压制让亚瑟不敢动作。

龙首下移着在亚瑟颈间嗅了嗅，紧接着眼眸里金光一闪，人形的梅林撑在亚瑟上方。

“你刚才说什么？再说一遍。”梅林重复着。

亚瑟揪着身下的被褥，十分不明智的选择硬气起来，“我说你别来烦……啊！”

梅林一口咬住了他的脖子，湿滑的舌头抵上了颈侧，皮肤下是搏动的血管。舌尖扫过，威胁性的动作让他脑内警铃大作，甚至都没有注意到在他大腿根部紧贴着蹭动的炽热坚硬的东西。

“不行。”梅林在他耳边喃喃。

“啊？”

“不行，”梅林执拗的重复，舔吻着他的脸颊，“我做不到。”

……这是这条傻龙的情话？

他像个丢了舌头的呆货，半天才干瘪的回应:“……哦。”

梅林满意于这个回答，亚瑟以为他要放开自己了，结果他只是收紧了怀抱，一副委屈纯良的样子。

“亚瑟……”

“干什么。”亚瑟不耐烦地推他，却被梅林的怀抱禁锢住双臂。

“我难受……”

他这才发现梅林紧贴着自己传来的过高的体温，呼出的灼热气息，还有在自己耳朵上厮磨的牙齿。他立刻涨红了脸，半天说不出话来，气势汹汹跑来的初衷忘得一干二净，任由勃发的分身在他身上徒劳的磨蹭。

“亚瑟、亚瑟……”

梅林不敢造次，尽管身下源源不断的热度让他想对亚瑟做点什么，可是没人告诉过他该怎么做。而且那是亚瑟，梅林决不能伤害他。

亚瑟楞在那里，浑身僵硬如木头，拳头捏紧又松开。听着梅林充满热度的呢喃，鼻腔里哼出难耐的曲调，呼吸越来越急促，甚至拉着他的手往身下探。

当他僵硬的手指碰上鼓鼓囊囊的热源，连呼吸都要停滞了。梅林舒服的叹出一口气，握着他的手指借着前端溢出的清液生疏的套弄自己，把脑袋埋进亚瑟颈窝里讨好般磨蹭着，从嘴里泄出一连串的喘息，大部分还夹杂着亚瑟的名字。

亚瑟像被捶了一拳，呆愣之后尝试着张开手指主动疏解梅林的欲望，耳边传来梅林骤然的惊喘，整个人又往他身上贴，活像要钻进他身体里。

常年握剑的手指带着薄茧，轻轻蹭过柱体时梅林差点维持不了人形。亚瑟硬着头皮继续，耳边放大的吞咽声让他备受鼓舞，小心的揉捏着两个囊球，却被梅林浑身一颤吓得手下一紧。

委屈的龙咬住嘴唇才忍住没呼痛，欲望都软下去几分，泪眼婆娑又朝他笑笑的样子让亚瑟的道德心受到强烈的谴责。

咬了咬牙，抽出手，无视梅林受伤的眼神，亚瑟跳下床。梅林的眼睛一直追随着他的身影，眼睁睁看着王子半跪下来，金色的头颅在扬起粉尘的白色亮光中熠熠生辉。

石床不是很高，亚瑟单膝跪下，在微光中努力睁大眼睛好看清一切。梅林坐在床边，穿着薄薄的蓝色衬衣，浑身高热，眼睛里暗沉沉的欲望渴慕的望向他。亚瑟想到要做的事，不由得涨红了脸，却还是鼓足勇气去解梅林的裤子。

梅林想退开，却又舍不得。

裤头早就松开了，亚瑟笨拙的褪下它，拢住梅林的腰身往床边引。被清液浸润的性器带着淫靡的光亮，只是被亚瑟看着，柱身就颤巍巍立起来，精神奕奕的模样让两人都臊红了脸。

亚瑟舔了舔唇，低头把梅林的性器含进了嘴里。

“亚瑟！”

柔嫩湿热的口腔把他紧紧包裹起来，然而梅林在短暂的震惊后推拒着王子的肩膀，扭着腰往后移，阴茎在亚瑟的嘴唇上留下淫靡的光亮。

“别动，白痴，不然给你咬下来！”

王子拿水汪汪的蓝眼睛瞪他，可是他实在是不擅此事，只能勉强挪动着吞吐一部分。王子殿下艳色的舌头舔上去，把精液一点一点的清理干净以后，努力的把他的性器含进嘴里，粗硕的分身把他的口腔填满了，王子蹙眉忍耐的模样伴随着被磨得嫣红晶亮的嘴唇让梅林目光一抖，不敢再看。他伸手去摸王子可爱的金色发旋，无意增加的重量招致王子不满的哼哼。

视如珍宝的金色埋在他腿间，唇舌挪动发出的粘腻水声。唇舌抚慰着勃发的柱体，细细舔舐过每一道沟壑凸起，舔过铃口的动作让青涩的巨龙惊喘出声。

舔弄下硬物反而涨得更大，膨大的头部抵上亚瑟的喉咙，没耐心的王子把他吐出来，抬起头正要控诉他。

脸上一热，他不得已闭上嘴巴偏过头，可是为时已晚。额发上沾着乳白，精液糊了满脸，粘腻腻的往下淌，顺着脖颈从领口流进去，弄脏了红色的衬衣。扑闪着的睫毛上还沾着一点，整个人呆呆的看着疲软下去的罪魁祸首，被情欲渲染过的气息让人发狂。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡脏的一塌糊涂。

梅林慌乱的给他擦脸，却更像是要把精液在那张漂亮的脸上抹匀，只能局促的道歉，“对不起、对不起……我……”

亚瑟白他一眼，拿袖子胡乱擦脸，一片片斑驳的精液印在衬衫上，已经完全不能穿了。亚瑟只好把衣服脱下来，露出白皙健壮的上身，头发乱糟糟的翘着，有的还黏成一撮。

他对着梅林怒目而视，漂亮的蓝眼睛因为情事而湿润，磨得发红的唇角不禁让梅林浑身燥热。

关键是，他好香。

自从春季到来，他就开始忍受不住亚瑟身上的气味了，灿金色的、暖烘烘的味道。梅林总忍不住想靠近他，然而每每靠近他，下腹汇聚的热流又让自己恐慌。

他捧起王子的脸颊亲吻他，上面还带着自己精液的味道，无声的昭示王子的归属权。梅林的舌头舔上他的唇角，把人抱进怀里。王子直挺挺的欲望顶上他的小腹，让他忍不住轻笑出声。

瞧，他们都一样。

亚瑟羞恼的踢他的腿，把人扑倒在床上，故意用臀部摩擦梅林的阴茎。

“进来！”

龙疑惑的瞪大眼睛，气的亚瑟想用身体的重量压死他。

亚瑟晕红着两颊，从他身上起来，一边嘟囔着“这都不懂，蠢死了”，一边脱掉了裤子，舔湿了手指往身后捅。

梅林脸红心跳地看着，不过随着王子脸色越发难看，他前面的性器也越发萎靡。

梅林凑上去，含住王子的唇瓣细细舔吻，手臂伸到后面握住王子的手腕撤出来。

细长的手指代替王子的伸进去，然后就停在原地。亚瑟只好握着他的手，引导他一步一步开拓自己。

锁骨撑起肩颈处薄薄的皮肉，形成深邃的凹陷，白皙的皮肤映在梅林的眼瞳中。梅林舔了舔唇，固执而羞涩地把亚瑟圈进怀里，由着亚瑟用自己的手指抽插。

当亚瑟扶着梅林的阴茎坐下去，青涩的龙眼睛都眯起来，开始耸动腰身。

亚瑟无助的扶着他的肩膀，颤抖着祈求他，“唔……慢一点！”

然而回应他的只有黏糊糊的吻和箍在腰上的手。

“梅……林！”

到最后也不知道梅林究竟压着他做了几次，他被仔仔细细搞了个通透。那条傻龙碾着他的所有敏感点欺负，使劲撞他，含着他的舌尖吮吸，一次又一次射在自己身体里面，在腿根和胸口上留下不少印迹。最后还问他:“亚瑟，你能生龙蛋吗？”

“去你的！唔……梅林！不……别弄了……”  
.  
.  
.  
第二天，隔壁几个山头的雌龙羞红了脸敲开梅林的家门。她隔着几座山闻到了雄性发情的味道，优秀的气味吸引她长途跋涉，来见她的未来伴侣。

可是面前的雄龙一脸冷淡，拉长了脸连门都不让她进。

“你可以走了。”

雌龙感到有些尴尬。雄性看上去年龄不大，身材虽然不是很健硕，但也健康。蓝眼睛高鼻梁，微卷的黑发柔软蓬松，皮肤洁白如象牙。她不愿就此放弃，正要再说些什么，一个英俊漂亮的金发男人打开门。

“谁呀？”

亚瑟一把拉开门，看着眼前穿着玫红色长裙的棕发少女时一愣:“你朋友？”

他还没来得及问好，少女就绯红了脸庞，羞赧的垂下头，飞快的离开了。

亚瑟不知所措，“怎么了，我吓着她了？”说着低下头看了看自己。

梅林咬了咬嘴唇，揉捏着自己的手指，“嗯……可能是……你身上有我的味道。”

“味道？”亚瑟抬起胳膊左右闻了闻，“什么味道？”

“就是……那个味道。”梅林红了脸。

“那个？哪个？”亚瑟皱眉思索半天，在梅林脸上地可疑红晕中找到了答案，最后成功爆发出一声大叫:“梅林！”

END


End file.
